Interview With Rinoa
by The Seishin Byoin Gang
Summary: Okay...a character interview for me(Quistis), Julia, and Rinoa's site. Umm....I wrote most of it.....and Julia hit me alot....but I still think it's funny.


Second Rinoa Interview

::Quistis is sitting at the desk right before the show goes on the air, rereading Strip Triple Triad for like, the ten millionth time, to put her in a good mood. Raijin is practicing to become the first male Christina Aguleira, singing 'when you put your hands on me' Fujin, who's taken the director's place, is running around in a rage trying to find Rinoa because's she's disappeared.::

Fujin: God dammit, where is Rinoa?!

Raijin: When you put your hands on me.......

Fujin: Ewwwwww, nasty, get away from me!

Flirty3000: You perverted cow!

Raijin: When you put your hands on me........::starts feeling himself::

Fujin: LOST. MENTAL.

Quistis: Heeeeey, you were talking normal.

Fujin: I was?

Quistis: D'oh!

Fujin: THAT'S. NEW.

Raijin: When you put your hands on me.....::keeps feeling himself to get into the 'mood' for his song::

Fujin: RAGE. ::kicks him::

Raijin: When you put......Aiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee!!!!! Hey, you like it? You want some of it?

Fujin: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I'm your sister!

Raijin: You are?!

Fujin: No.........not really.

Raijin: Good...because you're hot. When you put your hands on me.....::starts towards Fujin. Angelo runs up and bites his leg::

Raijin: Owwwww! That hurt, ya know! Does everyone here like me or something? I only have so much to give, ya know!

Flirty3000: Perverted cow! Bean Burrito!

Raijin: ::suddenly notices her:: OOOOOOO! When I put my hands on you............

Flirty3000: You get beat into a pulp?

Raijin: Fine. Be that way, if you don't want _all_ I have to give. When you put your hands on me.....::Rinoa crashes into the set on Cerberus's back. Cerberus roars and Quistis shrieks::

Quistis: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ::Rinoa leaps off of Cerberus and feeds each head a piece of chocolate::

Cerberus: Chocolate! Thank you mistress. ::runs off and eats Stephanie's guts. And Dayton's. And Jeremy's. Don't ask.:::

Rinoa: I'm here, we can start!!!!!!!

Fujin: NEGATIVE.

Rinoa: What do you mean?

Fujin: You trashed the set.

Quistis: For the second time.

Rinoa: It was only the curtains, shut up!

Fujin: NEGATIVE.

Rinoa: ::eyes glow red::

Quistis: You copy fart! That's what I do!

Rinoa: Whoops. ::eyes glow blue and hair floats up.::

Fujin: Dude, calm down or I'll send the he/she Raijin after you.

Rinoa: AHHHHHHH! NOT THAT! ::quickly sits in the chair::

Raijin: When you put your hands on me...Hi...when you put your hands on me........::takes off his shirt::

Rinoa: ::Covers her eyes and shoots a fire ball at him, scorching his chest::

Quistis: Ouch.

Raijin: ::starts crying::

Rinoa: Oh, I didn't mean it......::uses curaga. Raijin's still crying:: What?

Raijin: That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done to me! Do you want to come over to my place after this?

Rinoa: NO! ::casts silence and paralyzes him::

Raijin: mmmmph mmmmmph ::Starts humming his song again::

Quistis: Forget him, you know you want me. 

Rinoa: ::stares at Quistis::

Quistis: Joking, joking, you know it's me and Seifer.

Rinoa: Oh.............good

Quistis: So, onto the show.

Cameraman: You mean that wasn't the show?

Quistis: you've been tapeing?

Cameraman/Cloud: D'oh. And today's show is live.

Qusitis: @%$!%!&#$&@#%$&#%@&#$%&@$&#%$@&%#$&%#$&%#$&!@%$@%$#&%$@#&%$!&$

Rinoa: ::giggle:: 

Fujin: POTTY. MOUTH.

Quistis: Forget it. Now, Rinoa, from these guys, who would you go out with?

a) Zell Dincht

b)Cid Kramer

c) Tonberry King

d) Fake President

Rinoa: Do I have to pick?

Quistis: Yup.

Rinoa: C.

Squall: OH MY GOD YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rinoa: I had to pick!

Quistis: ::giggle::

Julia: ::laughs off stage:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! My plot to break Squall and Rinoa up is working! Now Squall will be mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rinoa ::casts silence on Matron::

Raijin: When you put your hands on me.........

Rinoa ::casts silence on him again, and an annoying little screen comes up.::

Screen: can't cast magic

Rinoa: WHAT?! You can't do that!

Quistis: I can do anything I want, i *do* run the show.

Rinoa: ::faints.::

Millions of Squall Fans: YES! KILL RINOA! KILL RINOA!

Squall Fan 1: He's mine now!

Squall Fan 4: MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Julia: Ya'll all know he belongs to me.

Rinoa: ::wakes up and transforms into a blue dragon using sorceress powers. Everyone but Matron, Raijin, Fujin and Quistis run away::

Fujin: CAT. FIGHT. AGAIN.

Rinoa: ::glares evily at Fujin::

Raijin: ::bumps into Matron and puts his hands on her:::::

Julia: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ::disappears::

Quistis: Hey, just, no big dragons, it might scare little kids. ::changes Rinoa back into herself::

Raijin: Yay! Rinoa! ::runs over to her and grabs her around the middle::

Rinoa: GET OFF!

Raijin: ::sniffs Rinoa:::

Rinoa: ::kicks him between the legs::

Raijin: Nooo! My gonads! You touched me! Weeeeeeeee! :starts sweating:: You know you liked that.

Rinoa: ::kicks him in the face, knocking him unconcious::

Quistis: Okaaaaaaaaaaay..........................ummmmmmm.........

Rinoa: Next question.

Quistis: Raijin or Fujin?

Rinoa: What do you mean by that?

Quistis: Who would you rather to molest you?

Rinoa: Neither one!

Terra: You perverted cow!

Quistis: ::eyes turn red:: Answer before I go make your boyfriend want me! It's a game called flashing Squall. ::heads towards the door::

Rinoa: ::eyes go blue:: You will shut up before I kill you!

Quistis: Not before I flash your totally hot guy! Not at hot as Seifer, but he's still hot. ::runs backstage and flashes Squall::

Squall: YE GADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::starts sweating::

Seifer: QUISTIS!!!!!!

Quistis: Whoops, um, Hi! I think I'll just go put some clothes on..............

Seifer: ::raises his eyebrows:: No, that's fine with me. Hey, there's a closet back here......?

Quistis: ::can't believe her ears:: Okay! Bye peeps! ::The two disappear into the closet::

Cloud/Cameraperson: uhhhhhhhhh, our time slots up! Hello? HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO? Okay, I guess I'll stop filming and go check out the security cameras................

The End

For further references, Julia is someone who will be joining us soon with the site. :) Once again, this was written by Quistis, and complaints/flames/compliement/death threats go to:

[elvesforharryp@hotmail.com][1]

Have a nice day! 

   [1]: mailto:elvesforharryp@hotmail.com



End file.
